


Insecurities

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [131]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't regret not killing Lily. That is, until she starts flirting with Killian Jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

She wasn’t a killer; Emma knew that much. Even when she held the gun up to Lily’s face, she never intended to pull the trigger. She just wanted Lily to know that she was serious in that if Lily even so much as thought about hurting her family, Emma would be the first to send her packing.

It was ironic to think about; that Lily got her busted when she was a child and a runaway, and had cost Emma one of the best foster families she had ever had. And now here she was, trying to ruin Emma’s happiness with her actual biological family.

She couldn’t help but wonder if it was some sort of cosmic payback; that since her parents had given Lily all Emma’s potential for darkness, Lily would go out of her way to hurt Emma and cause her pain by showing her that ‘heroes’ always got hurt and that it would be her that takes it all away from Emma.

So she had dropped the gun, even with all of Regina’s attempts to get her to do so. Because she never meant to pull the trigger on her friend, despite Lily wanting to hurt her.

But standing in the dinner, watching Lily desperately trying to make a come on, onto her pirate, made her want to reconsider pulling that trigger.

Despite her wariness, and Regina’s constant eye on her, Lily was attempting to be a model citizen. Emma didn’t trust her; she knew better than to let her guard down when her ‘friend’ had made it very clear that she planned on hurting her parents and taking everything from Emma. But despite that, the brunette showed no apparent plans of wreaking havoc on the town.

That was, until she started flirting with Killian Jones.

It was a few days into Lily’s visit to town, and while Emma had noticed Lily eyeing up Killian from time to time, she had never done something like this. Emma supposed it was due to the fact that she was always around to displace those thoughts from her friend’s mind.

And it wasn’t as if she was grossly misinterpreting the events. She wasn’t just some jealous girlfriend who wouldn’t let someone even look at her man without wanting to rip their head off.

Because standing in the corner of the diner, she had a clear view of Lily attempting to run her hands down Killian’s back, in a seductive manner. If Killian was at all bothered by it, she couldn’t tell, due to him having his back to her.

She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, and Emma saw him shiver at the sound of her words.

Emma wanted to go over there, she really did. She wanted to demand Lily get away from him and kiss him so hard, she would knock the air right out of his chest. But the insecure part of her wondered what if Killian wanted it. What if he wanted Lily more than Emma, because he realized she was the one that actually understood him better; that Lily was the one he actually wanted?

It wasn’t as if he didn’t have a thing for brunettes in the past.

So she did what she tended to do best; run. And as she did, she swore Lily caught her eye and gave her a triumphant look, as she leaned in and pressed her lips against Killian’s.

And here she was now, sitting on the docks, as she stared out into the vast expanse of the harbour. She had an empty feeling inside, which hurt even more than the entirety of Neal’s betrayal. Because for once again in her life, she let herself believe that she could have a chance at happiness; that she wasn’t going to end up alone.

Big load of good it did her. She should have known better.

“Emma?” she heard a soft familiar voice call out.

She didn’t bother turning to face him, as she said, “Shouldn’t you be with _Lily_?” she asked bitterly.

An understanding look crossed his face as he sat down beside her, “I’m so sorry, Love. I didn’t know she was going to do that.”

“But you enjoyed it?” she hated how small her voice sounded as she asked him.

“Of course not!” he said vehemently, as he cupped her face and turned it toward him, but she couldn’t bring herself to meet his eyes, “Emma, I’m in love with you! I don’t want to be kissing other girls! The only reason I was attempting to be nice to her was because I knew the two of you were close friends once; I remember what I saw on that film. If I had any idea she would have pulled such a stunt, I would have kept her at arm’s length the entire time.”

“You love me?” she asked in awe as she looked up to scan his face for the truth.

“Aye,” he said, and she felt herself go breathless as she couldn’t find a spec of doubt in his eyes. “More than anything, Emma. I love you so much.”

She couldn’t stop herself as she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him closer as she ended up on his lap. He didn’t protest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back whole-heartedly.

When she finally pulled away for air, she stayed like that, straddling him, as she uttered the words, “I love you too, Killian Jones. And fair warning, if I ever catch anyone else trying to kiss you, I’m turning them into a toad.”

“Fair enough, Lass,” he smirked at her. “Now, seeing that I have you here in such a wondrous position, what say you and I take advantage of the fact that my ship is a mere few yards away, and head on over there for some _pillaging and plundering_?”

She felt a soft moan leave her throat, and he picked her up and carried her toward the ship, grinning the entire time. And all she could think of what just how lucky she turned out, that the one time she wasn’t let down, was the one time it mattered most to her.


End file.
